White and Black
by fluorescent-rose
Summary: Gwenyth Esperance has grown up learning how to understand what has been stereotyped to be "good" and "bad". To her, those two words end up to be nothing but opinions. But, how can she choose between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort? What side is the correct one to choose if nothing is truly good or bad? How much trouble could this conflict possibly get her into?


**Author's Note**: Hey, Potterheads! This is my first Fanfiction. I will try my best to update the story as soon as possible. If you have any comments or suggestions, please share.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did own the series, I would be making millions, have parties with the cast &amp; crew, and visit the Harry Potter Wizarding World about every week. I will use some quotes and ideas from the books and movies to continue the greatness that J.K. Rowling has already made. However, this story is also AU. Which means parts of the original HP stories will change.

With that being said, I hope you enjoy the story I have to share!

* * *

The grey afternoon with dark ragged clouds threatened the earth of a gloomy downcast of rain. Though as luxurious as the marble fixtures, glossy floors, and spacious rooms were, it held as much, if not more, darkness than the storm spreading above them. Floating sheets of black surrounded the room. A teenage girl was in the center, and in front of her was a pale figure sitting on something that blended in with his robes and the flooring beneath him. Images and words were being blurred out from the teenager's consciousness as if her brain couldn't handle what was happening to her right before her eyes.

"…you are not truly worthy of this possession… it is needed for you to have so contact is accessible," The pale figure's words came in and out to the teenager as if she was going to faint.

"…you'll be the first person to receive one that seems invisible… don't want them to catch on… " then he smiled grimly, "…we haven't made this before, which means you'll be our little experiment."

The pale man looked over to what appeared to be a lady with long black curls that was staring at him, standing next to his chair, "We'll have some excruciating fun."

She bowed, "It's an honor… to help you make the..."

He looked her up and down with a smirk plastered on his face, then suddenly he's standing next to her with his wand out simply saying, "Begin."

The woman yanked out the girl's left arm from her side, and forced her wand against the nerves of the teen's lower forearm. The man jabbed his wand in her arm as well. Both of them begin to mumble words that she couldn't put into place. Lightning striked, and the girl winced not only from the loud rumbling outside, but from the sharp tearing pain that was shot into her arm. The lightning and thunder continued to blend in with the girl's screams of pain as she was being tortured.

After what seemed to be like years, the young witch was finally free from their grasps, from their torture, and she sank onto the ground. The individual black sheets floated away from the young witch's eyes, but one black sheet slowly started to cover the girl's vision. Tears started to stream from her eyes, blurring the teen's vision even more. But, that didn't stop her from seeing the two silver eyes that appeared in front of hers.

Gwen jerked up drowning in sweat and tears. She felt as if she just ran a marathon, her breath was heavy, and it was easily seen that her chest was heaving up and down. A moment ago, Gwen had one of the most vivid dreams she has ever had in her life, and surprisingly Gwen actually remembered it. Even though the images and words weren't very clear in this one, most of her other dreams were easily forgotten right when she awakened. Looking around, Gwen noticed that she was in her room, and sigh of relief slipped out of her mouth once she was able to breath.

Gwen was being tortured in her nightmare. She didn't know where she was in the nightmare. She didn't know who the people were. She didn't even know why she was being tortured. It just happened. It had to happen. Maybe it was a warning about possible future outcomes. Or, maybe it was only her imagination.

Why was it only her left arm though? If she was truly being tortured, wouldn't they want every millimeter of her body to feel pain? And why did silver eyes appear in front of-

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted when she saw the silver eyes watching her through her window. At first, Gwen froze in fear, not knowing what to do. Then, she rubbed what tears were left in her eyes to get rid of the remaining blurriness. Once she fully opened her eyes again, the other ones were gone.

Gwen quickly detangled herself from the mess of blankets and sheets on her bed, and dashed up to her sheer curtain covered windows. She forgotten to put her blinds and window down last night, so it was easy to see what was outside… and inside. Gwen enjoyed the summer breeze and the rain, and even though the weather had been quite gloomy recently, Gwen knew this was the perfect chance to air out her room. Afterwards, she was so bugged out from her house cleaning and school shopping that she flopped onto her bed once she was done, instantly falling asleep.

This was the daftest thing she has done this whole summer. Gwen knew she made a huge mistake. You would think she would have been more cautious, especially after every wizard and witch had been sent the purple leaflet that was on her desk. She grazed over the words on the pamphlet,

"-ISSUED ON BEHALF OF-

The Ministry of Magic

PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY AGAINST DARK

FORCES

The Wizarding community is currently under threat from an organization

calling itself the Death Eaters. Observing the following simple security

guidelines will help protect you, your family, and your home from attack.

1\. You are advised not to leave the house alone.

2\. Particular care should be taken during the hours of darkness. Wherever

possible, arrange to complete journeys before night has fallen.

3\. Review the security arrangements around your house, making sure that

all family members are aware of emergency measures such as Shield

and Disillusionment Charms, and, in the case of underage family members,

Side-Along-Apparition.

4\. Agree on security questions with close friends and family so as to

detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of the Polyjuice Potion

(see page 2).

5\. Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend, or neighbor is

acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at

once. They may have been put under the Imperius Curse (see page 4).

6\. Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling place or other

building, DO NOT ENTER, but contact the Auror office immediately.

7\. Unconfirmed sightings suggest that the Death Eaters may now be

using Inferi (see page 10). Any sighting of an In-ferius, or encounter with

same, should be reported to the Ministry IMMEDIATELY."

Shivers rushed along Gwen's spine which persuaded her to shut and lock her window. Gwen knew that she, along with her parents, casted afternoon shield charms around their house. The Ministry of Magic was letting underage magic like apparation and protection shields slide because of the outbreak of criminals running loose. There were a surprising amount of wizards and witches who could not pull off this charm, especially people as young as Gwen. But, Gwen and her parents wouldn't allow her not to know how to cast those spells. Her parents wanted their kids to be protected with their words of wisdom and knowledge. As boring as some of the lectures could be, Gwen was thankful her parents decided that, or she would constantly get herself into trouble without knowing it.

Nobody could sneak up to her window if there weren't any charms. That had to prove she was off her trolley the whole time. Unless… Gwen took another gander out of her window and looked up into the sky. She couldn't spot the usual gleam of the shield.

Gwen hastily unlocked, opened, and jumped out of her window eyeing her surroundings.

Then she uttered and pointed her wand to the sky, "Protego Horribilis. Protego Totalum. Protego Maxima."

A few seconds later her parents sprinted out from the house. The older wizard and witch skidded to a holt when they saw Gwen standing outside of her window with her wand out.

Instantly the wizard yelled out, "Expelliarmas!" knocking Gwen's wand from her hand.

"Eric!" the mother panicked.

No sooner when the father had caught her wand, he grabbed Gwen's upper arm and shoved her against the house.

"What song did I write about your real father and your mother?" Eric spat out.

Gwen stuttered, "I- I don't-"

"Answer me!" the father urged while shaking her.

"Er…" Gwen said with the thoughts racing through her head, "Seasons! It's called Seasons!"

The father stared into Gwen's eyes before the mother pleaded, "Just let go of her, Eric. It's Gwen."

Gwen's father released his death grip from her arm before apologizing, "Sorry. I had to make sure it was actually you. You've read the pamphlet. We thought somebody attacked the shield and broke in-"

Flabbergasted, Gwen spat out, "Attacked the shield?! There was no shield to attack! I had to put one up myself!"

Her mother questioned, "What are you talking about, Gwenyth? You're not making any sense."

Gwen sighed with annoyance and slowly explained, "I thought I saw somebody watching me through my window a-"

Now her father interrupted with rage, "Somebody was spying on you?!"

"I thought so," Gwen initiated again, "It was probably my imagination. Anyways, I rubbed my eyes and it disappeared. I went to check through my window to see if the shield was up, but I couldn't find the glaze it leaves behind in the sky when we're looking up from the inside of it."

"That's strange," Gwen's mother inquired, "Shouldn't we report this to the ministry?"

The father thought out loud, "Maybe not this time. I think we should check and update our shield more often. If it happens again, you can mention it to them. I'm pretty sure they're already busy with what has been happening lately. Plus, we don't want to look blunt if there was a magical error, or an obvious answer to this."

The mother nodded her head and told Gwen, "Well, it's about time for you and Laurel to get ready for your big day. I already made breakfast. You can go eat while your father and I will fix the shield."

Gwen climbed back through her window and she shut and locked it again, this time pulling her blinds down. First, Gwen calmed herself down from the lovely wakeup call she received. Though everybody had been cautious lately, this morning was definitely different than the others. Most mornings this time of the year were slow and repetitive of the usual dull routine that Gwen had of being completely lazy. Because she worked so hard during schooling, she honestly tended to be lazy any chance she got.

_'Hmm...Schooling...'_ Gwen thought.

"Hogwarts!" she exclaimed out loud with excitement, temporarily forgetting what recently happened to her when she woke up.

Instantly she ran into the kitchen to find her twelve year old sister, Laurel, already finishing up her plate of food. Gwen eagerly sat down and grabbed her fork, stuffing her fried eggs in her mouth.

"Why are you full of beans this early in the morning?" jeered Laurel.

Laurel had some reasons to ask that question. Gwen was definitely not a morning person. So seeing her awake as she entered the kitchen was unusual. Plus, today was their first day of their new year at Hogwarts. Laurel didn't fancy the schooling as much as Gwen did. But Gwen knew how brilliant Hogwarts was compared to the muggle schools their parents made them go to. Their parents knew how important it was to be informed and educated in wizard as well as muggle studies. Because of Gwen's experiences in the muggle schools, studying the magical world could be quite entertaining at times for her.

"Aren't you excited to see your friends? I know I am, "Gwen commented genuinely, trying to be relatable to Laurel.

"Well yeah…" Laurel sighed, "But, I hate being told what to do all the time from kids who are barely older than me, also I get home sick easily," Laurel glanced at the newspapers sitting by her on the table, "Plus, I don't want to deal with prats like those two, again."

Gwen pulled the Daily Prophet newspapers over to herself to see who Laurel was talking about. One of the front headlines on the first page were:

"**HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE?**"

"Harry is not a prat! He's quite the opposite!" Gwen said defensively.

Over the years Gwen has become one of Harry's friends. She wasn't as close to him as Ron and Hermione were, but Harry has trusted her with quite a few things. They've even defended for each other at school and hung out a few times.

"Then why is he a celebrity for always getting himself into stupid situations?" Laurel complained, "I know you two are sort of friends, but he can be annoying. Last year he was rude to some of my friends because he was in a weird mood all the time. At least he's not near as bad as the other one."

Gwen mumbled, "It's not like Harry asks to be hunted down by Voldemort."

Gwen opened the paper up to find pictures of the Malfoy family with not so happy looks plastered on their faces. There were two headlines for them:

"**AZKABAN'S LATEST RESIDENCE**"

"**FALLEN FROM GRACE- **MALFOY'S WIFE AND SON LEAVE THE TRIAL"

Gwen agreed, "You got that right," then she stated, "At least you aren't in the same house as Malfoy and have to work with him."

In Gwen's opinion, if you looked up "prat" in the dictionary, Malfoy's name would be placed there. Most of the time he was arrogant, a spiteful bully, and bragged about his family's upbringing with their wealth.

Rarely, Gwen and Malfoy would get along. However, he often bullied her like the rest of the "non-worthy" students at Hogwarts after… Something Gwen preferred not to ponder over.

Gwen and Laurel's parents came in with the kitchen satisfied looks on their faces. After they settled down and start eating, they told their kids that they successfully put up better shields. Why would it matter to the girls who were leaving home for months? Their mother was working her way up in The Magical Law Enforcement Squad to become an Auror. Their father was a decently known musician and one of the best Healers at St. Mungo's that helped multiple current Aurors. This made her family directly targeted from criminals and possibly Death Eaters.

Gwen's mother choked on her coffee, "Girls! We only have forty minutes to get ready, pack everything up, and get to the Hogwarts Express!"

Laurel and Gwen continued to finish their last bites of breakfast, taking their time thinking through the numerous thoughts that ran through their heads.

Their dad spoke calmly as possible, "In other words, your mother is saying hurry up! You can fatten yourselves up at Hogwarts."

The girls cleaned their dishes off before they darted to their rooms. Luckily for Gwen, she already picked out her outfit. Gwen quickly slipped on her over-sized emerald green sweater, slim black pants, together with her black flats. Gwen ran over to the mirror to put some light makeup on and to straighten her long hair, which also took ten minutes. Her skin was awfully pale like most of the students within Hogwarts. If she were to ask loads of people what color her hair was, they would come up with different answers. Some say it's brown. Others would say it's red. Even a few would say it's blonde. Her eyes were the same blue as the Caribbean seas. Gwen was also tall and slim. Gwen started to think about everything she wanted to bring while placing known items into her suitcase, which likewise took about ten minutes. She took one last look in the mirror before she rushed out the door.

She ran back in face-palming herself, "How could I forget? Sorry, Tawny!"

The Tawny Owl hooted back at Gwen. Before Gwen could shut Tawny in her cage, the owl swooped up some papers from the floor and jumped up and down on her bed.

Gwen snatched the letter from Tawny's beak and mumbled out loud:

_Dear __Ms. Gwenyth Esperance__,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are to serve as a Prefect of the Slytherin House once again. Your school records continue to grow with great marks, you have proved yourself a good role model, also you seem to get along with many._

_We are certain that you will continue these efforts, furthermore achieving increasingly this year at Hogwarts. Within this letter you will find your new Prefects badge, as you know should be worn at all times at Hogwarts._

_However, this year you will be living in the same quarters as the other Prefect in your house and year. We let first year Prefects spend one last year living within their common room to let them get use to their duties without getting overwhelmed, and to see if they're deserving of an upgrade._

_Which means, you will be sharing quarters with Mr. Draco Malfoy this year. We expect you two to get along as well as possible, and to help each other with Prefect duties. If you both can't live up to these tasks, we'll be happy to give you punishment, and give your badges to other truly righteous students._

_Make sure to arrive by 10:40 a.m. on September 1st__ to patrol the train and to help guide first years. When it's 4:00 p.m. make sure to go into the Prefect compartment to receive instructions from the Head Boy and Head Girl, Mr. Cormac McLaggen and Ms. Katie Bell._

_How grand it must be to be one of the brightest witches of your age. Congratulations!_

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

_Head of Slytherin House_

_26 July. 1996._

* * *

**Author's Note:** "How grand it must be to be the chosen one," Snape in the Half-Blood Prince movie. Hope you've enjoyed it so far! Comment if you please! :)


End file.
